Claimed For Life
by ZeroGiratina
Summary: With the leader of the pack being gravely ill, and the beta, Xero, finds out that a species that had been thought extinct, is back. Now he must find out how to stop them just like the wolves from years ago did. This is rated M for a reason.


**{**As a friendly side-note, this story does contain lemon/yiff. If you do not like that, then please do not read this story.**}**

_**Claimed For Life: Prologue **_

Xero slowly padded through the deep thicketed forest, leaves crunching underneath his massive frame, with two other wolves: Shenka, and Seer, behind him. He gazed back at them, his eerily cold blue gaze staring at them both. He was on a mission, for the Alpha of their pack: The Over World Pack.

He swivels his ears to various sounds around in the forest, and then gazes at Seer. Seer was a very special one in the group. Just as his name defines, he has a special ability of Foresight, though not always was it true. Seer's fur ruffled with the cool breeze wafting about them, and his eyes sliced back at the Beta. "Something wrong Xero..? You look awfully indecisive today." He asks, with a small hint of worry.

Xero continued to gaze at him, staring at his very rare blue-grey fur. It would often mean that the particular wolf was old, but Seer was only two years old, being among the wisest of them all. Xero's fur ruffled with the wind, as he stopped. "Nothing is wrong, wolf; hold that tongue of yours for when I actually need its use." He growled out coldly, and then turns his gaze to Shenka.

She blinks a few times at his gaze, and then lays her ears back. "Beta..?" She asks innocently.

Xero's eyes began to glow, his angel white fur bristling. "Why don't you reiterate what exactly we are doing here?" He asks in a dominating tone, raising his tail slightly to show he was not waiting.

Shenka shook her fur slightly. She was a timber wolf, and she was used to being asked these questions. She looked at him, into his eyes, and bows her head. "We are supposed to spy on a possible enemy pack, which seem to have special powers, going on what Synko reported earlier." She explains, hoping that was all right.

Xero wagged his tail once, and then he turned back around. "Good." He simply said, and then carried along, Seer and Shenka giving each other questioning glances, but quickly caught up with him.

Xero raises a paw, motioning for them to stop, and he then crawls up a hill, and then peeks over it. "Found 'Em." He whispers, and then perks his ears to a cracking sound towards the back of him. He shoots his gaze back, and then looks at both Seer and Shenka. "What was that?" He asks, receiving shrugs from them both.

He growls, and then walks past them, the smell of blood suddenly filling his nose. Obviously, something had been hurt, and if the pack just over the hill picked it up, it could mean their detection, which would be very bad-they could not get comprised at this point.

Xero looked over his shoulder at them both. "Follow." Was all he said, and he then dashed off in a trail of dust as he quickly tries to find the source of the blood.

He skidded to a stop, as he neared a meadow, and he looks around slowly. He blows a leaf away from his muzzle, and then looks around very slowly. "Hmm...Whoever is there, come out now, or I will hunt you myself." He warned out, raising his tail for Seer and Shenka to stop.

"Nnngh...stupid...how could I have let my guard down..." A voice was heard from a little ways off. Xero's ears flicked to the sound, and he then slowly made his way over to it.

He stopped abruptly as he saw it was a wolf; the last thing he had thought it was. She was purely black, except for the blood trickling down her side, coating all of her right side in blood. It looked severe, but luckily he had the pack healer.

"Shenka! Get to work!" He called out, and Shenka quickly flashed past him, and at the wolf's side and she sniffed at her wound.

She pulled her head back. "Not too bad, just ripped open flesh, which can be healed in a few days." She casually mutters, and then places a glowing paw onto her side.

"Okay, the pain will be numbed for now. Xero, I suggest we take her back for healing. Then you can get info as to what happened." She told him, Xero nodding at her.

He glared at the black wolf, and then crouched low. "Keep that tail low, crouch low. You don't do that; you'll get slaughtered the moment you take step in our pack." He informed her with a sadistic grin, and then dashes off in a flash, leaving a line of grass in his wake.

Seer shook his head slowly, and then stood on the side of the black she-wolf, with Shenka being on her other side. They both slowly led her to the Entrance of the Over World Pack, and they led her into the healer's den, or rather, Shenka's den.

Herbs filled most of the area, along with viles of all sorts, showing she had many things that she constantly used on the ones in the pack.

Seer lightly set the black wolf down into a sitting position, who then switched to lying down, growling as the numbing was subsiding quickly.

~_While she attended to the new black wolf, Xero reported to the Alpha, Rijou_.~

He slowly walked in, seeing both the Alpha and Alphess sitting very close to each other. Rijou immediately started into a coughing fit, and he coughs up a small amount of blood. Rijou was gravely ill these days, and he desperately needed a cure to save him. The pack would not survive without his leadership.

Xero bowed politely to them both, and then looked at Rijou. "Good news, their pack has decided not to move out just yet." He reported, but then sighed. "I also come to inform you of a wolf that we found, that was terribly injured." He added, and then turns to leave.

"Hold on, Xero." Aniu, the Alphess said to him. Xero obediently did so, and then turned back around. He was always rather attracted to her, but, with Rijou being here, he couldn't have his ways with her.

"Where did you find the wolf?" She asks in a collected tone, her tail wrapping around over her paws slowly.

Xero sighs again, and then growls. "A little ways off from the pack we were spying upon. I heard a sound of something cracking, went to the source, and then found her there." He explained.

Aniu nodded, and then waved her paw in a shooing manner. "Carry on then Beta, and check on the wolf." She commanded, receiving an annoyed groan from Xero.

As he pushed open the door leading out, he saw Seer waiting out. "Shenka is waiting for you, as well as Crystal." He licks his paws as he said, receiving an eye roll from Xero.

He was nearly there, as he heard a voice he was hoping he would not hear today. "Code..." He sighed silently, and then saw her walk up to him. "Heya there sexy, where ya going?" She asks, walking around him and rubbing her rump against his body.

Xero glares at her with cold, unforgiving eyes. "What's it to you..?" He growls out coldly.

Code grinned at him, and then rubbed her tail up under his legs. "Aww...someone must not be in a good mood..." She teased, and then let's out the fake scent of heat in the air, though real enough to cause a reaction between Xero's legs.

Code laughed sadistically, and then kisses him. "Mmm...Looks like someone has gotten excited..." She says with a grin. Xero despised Code more than anything, all the time she would try and seduce him, but it never worked, but this time, for the first time, her seducing was working!

Code led him into a private area, and then she bowed low, raising her rump high. "Mmm...you know you want to..." She growls out darkly, gasping softly as Xero wasted no time in thrusting his shaft deep into her walls.

Code then went quiet; no need in talking as she finally got him to do her silly. Xero pumped his shaft deep into her, growling all the while and he wraps his forelegs firmly around her hinds, grabbing her nape softly.

'_What are you doing you fool dog...don't let lust for her body rid you of your sanity..' _He thinks, mentally growling at himself, and then shakes his head. Xero then slammed her upper body to the cold ground below, and he slams a paw onto her head. "Do this again on me; I swear I'll rip you to bloody shreds." He snarls, Code knowing from his gaze alone he was dead serious.

"S-Sorry...I'll be on my way...I'll be in my den...I'm always ready to lead beside you-"

"Go. To. You're. Den. Right now." He commands, pulling his shaft out of her and head butting her clear through the bushes she had led them to.

To this very day, Xero still does not understand as to why Rijou made that sex seeking demoness the role as female beta. Xero did well by himself. He was the perfect model for a "Lone Wolf". But still, he has ones like Code, who are nothing but worthless fools that don't even deserve to live, in his opinion.

"Xero! Where are you dog?" He heard calling his name, who obviously was Shenka. She was asking to get her tail beaten to a bloody pulp. The last time one called him a dog, it was a dispersal wolf; and he ripped out the wolves entrails so fast it couldn't even cast a breath before its life abruptly ended.

However, he knew Rijou and Aniu would surely assign an assassin to kill him, so he would never live if he did that. So with a cold gaze, and a frown, he slowly walked his way over to her den. The scent of the forests' many scents filled his nostrils as he walked in, and he looked around. It was similar to a greenhouse really. He looks straight ahead, to see the black wolf standing easily on its paws.

Xero scoffs slightly. "I see you are finally able to move at least." He mutters, and then looks at Shenka. "Report. Now."

She nods slowly, and then pints a paw at her side. "It was a pretty deep gash, either from a large wolf, or..Well...I am guessing or a Ziron." She replies, shuddering.

Xero's heart stopped for at least two seconds, and It took a few moments for his brain to comprehend her words. "What did you say..? A Ziron..? But they are extinct!" He exclaims, his shock changing his normal attitude.

Shenka shakes her head. "No, we _thought _they were extinct. I have recently found out, there were _two left_, one male, and one female Ziron..." She informs him.

Xero looked at the ground, ignoring the looks of the black wolf. "Ziron..." He gasps out in utter shock.

_Ziron...they were terrible beasts of what probably was hell reincarnated. They lived off blood shed, they kill anything and everyone just for the hell of it, or maybe to get their fur covered in blood. The parents eventually get murdered by their own pups, and pups kill each other for dominance of them all. They were similar to that of a saber tooth, a bear, and a wolf combined into one of the most terrifying beasts known on the planet._

_A unique species of canine ended up succeeding in what we all thought killed them all, but well, until now, that seems to all have changed drastically. Things have turned out for the absolute worst. Wolves today do not have the unique powers, strengths, and many other abilities of different sorts to fight them off. It is impossible for us modern-day wolves to do a thing to them. It would all be for naught, and the waste of our life._

Xero took a deep breath, and then turned to walk towards the exit. "Wolf, you will tell me everything you know about this, understand?" He says back to her, not looking back to face her.

The wolf nods, and then bows lowly. "I understand, and, my name is Crystal." She tells him, and then walks up behind him.

Xero nods at her, and then leads her out the den. They would have much to discuss, if the rise of the Ziron was really again true. Xero prayed it wasn't. For it would be hell on earth, just like thousands of years ago...


End file.
